


Even In Hades I Am With You

by Cherienymphe



Series: Mythological [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Mythological AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe
Summary: “The god of the Underworld, fell in love with the beautiful daughter of Demeter when he saw her picking flowers one day in a meadow. As she stooped down to pick the flower, the earth beneath her feet suddenly cleaved open and through the gap the god himself came out on his chariot with black horses. He grabbed the lovely maiden before she could scream for help and descended into his underworld kingdom while the gap in the earth closed after them.”
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Mythological [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116842
Kudos: 62





	Even In Hades I Am With You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dub-con, hints of NON-CON, manipulation, kidnapping
> 
> Please don’t read if any of this offends you.

Your eyes roamed over the colorful field before you, wondering what flower to pick next. A decent bouquet was already clutched in your hand, but you felt like something was missing. As you turned your head, a sudden breeze graced the field, ruffling the flowers. A shudder passed through you as cold air brushed along your bare arms, and you looked around with a frown.

The large meadow was surrounded by old trees, large branches twisting this way and that to hide what resided behind them. It was starting to get late, and the darkness in between the trees unnerved you just a tad, but your mother’s house wasn’t far. With a sigh, you stood, positive that it wouldn’t be long before she started looking for you…if she wasn’t already.

You eyed the flowers longingly, not only wishing you could find that one you felt was missing, but also wishing that you could stay. The grass was soft beneath your feet as you turned and walked away. Your mother would kill you if you stayed any longer. She worried for you, you knew that, but you often wondered when the way would come where you could be the free woman that she was.

You loved her dearly, but it seemed unfair that she was free to choose what she wanted to do with her life while you were not. Sometimes when you thought about the unfairness of it all, it angered you, but it never lasted once you remembered that her protectiveness came from a good place. She was there when you entered the cottage.

“I was starting to grow worried. I almost went out to look for you,” she said, eyes swimming with relief.

“Mother, I told you where I was going and what for. When are you going to trust that I can take care of myself?”

She sighed, reaching out to gently place her hand on your shoulder as she led you further into the house.

“I know that you can look out for yourself quite well, Y/N. Truly, I do, but I cannot help it. You do not know the true nature of this world like I do,” she said.

You had heard those words a multitude of times, and while you didn’t doubt them, you started to grow weary of them.

“How can I truly understand this world mother if you never allow me to?” you sighed.

Her hands tensed on your shoulders just the slightest as you both walked into your room. You sat down on your bed, looking up at her as she gazed at you. Her eyes were conflicted, but your gaze did not waver as you tried your best to get her to see some sense of reason.

“Sometimes I curse that you inherited my wisdom. It makes it quite difficult to refute you,” she exhaled.

You couldn’t hold back your smile even if you wanted to, reaching over to place your flowers on your windowsill. You closed your eyes as she pressed her lips to your forehead. She smelled like the earth, a comforting scent that you had known since you were a child.

“I…will try to do better,” she reluctantly said, pulling away with a small smile.

You looked at her in wonder. She always seemed so weighed down with worry, so it was incredible to see how much a smile changed her entire face. She breezed out of your room, gently closing the door behind her, and you released a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding.

“Some progress is always better than no progress,” you murmured to yourself.

You turned, glancing at your flowers before pausing. Your brows furrowed as you crawled across the bed, nearing the window. In the reflection, it looked like there was an extra flower. It didn’t dawn on you until a moment later that there _was_ an extra flower. Only…the flower was on the other side of the window.

Just there, on your outside windowsill was a flower that wasn’t there before.

Your mother had already gone to bed, but you still did your best to be quiet as you walked out of the cottage. You rounded it, approaching your room window. The frown on your face deepened as you noticed the grass under your window was dry…dead.

“How strange,” you wondered aloud.

You reached out to take the flower, a small hiss escaping as you made contact. You held it up, eyeing it. It looked normal, but it was so cold. You glanced at the field and trees behind the cottage, the hair on your arms standing on end. You pulled your eyes away before quickly making your way back inside.

.

.

.

“Oh, Y/N, I love it!”

Seraphina was a blushing mess as you placed the flower crown on her head, her golden hair spilling around her shoulders. The cold flower was there in the middle, a deep shade of green that you’d never seen before. It completed it perfectly.

“I can never make them as well as you can,” she continued with a grin, reaching up to place her fingers on it.

“Oh, where did you find that green one?” Ornia questioned, gazing at it in wonder, lips parting.

“I think it was left to me,” you confessed.

They both paused, looking at you. Ornia tilted her head just a bit.

“Left to you? How do you mean?”

“Have you taken a lover?” Sera wondered. “Is that who left it?”

You felt your face heat up, blanching a bit at the question. Your mother would never let you see the light of day if that were the case. Truth be told, you were sure you’d never take a lover if she had her way. You shook your head, the flowers on your head shifting just a bit.

“Heavens, no! It was outside of my window, on the sill. It’s so strange because it seemed to appear out of nowhere. Even stranger, I almost didn’t finish your crown because I couldn’t find a final flower that fit, but…then that one showed up and it was perfect,” you explained.

Both of their eyes widened, glancing at each other as they fell together in a fit of giggles. You frowned, confused by their reaction.

“What is it?”

“Oh, Y/N! You have an admirer,” Sera guessed.

You blinked, heart thumping loudly in your chest as you took in her words.

“An…admirer? No,” you argued, shaking your head.

“I think Sera is right. How romantic,” Ornia sighed, falling back onto the soft grass, dark hair spilling around her face.

“You don’t truly think that, do you?”

“Of course! By the looks of it, they’ve been watching you very closely if they knew you needed one more flower. I wonder who it could be?” Sera murmured to herself.

You suddenly stood, glancing around with wide eyes. They looked up at you.

“This cannot be true. I _can’t_ have an…admirer. My mother would never let me leave her sight,” you complained.

Both of their faces suddenly fell, and Sera heaved a sigh while Ornia pouted.

“I thought you said Demeter promised to be better?” Ornia questioned.

“Yes, but I think we all know that would be a very long and slow process. Taking on a lover would be too much too fast,” you explained.

“Oh, Y/N, when are you going to start living for you?” Sera wondered. “It truly is a pity that at your age you’ve never experienced something as wonderful as love. Both in the emotional _and_ physical sense.”

She giggled and Ornia joined her. You rolled your eyes.

“One day,” you sighed. “…but that day is not today. You have to look at this with wider eyes. If I do too much, now, any sort of progress with my mother would have been for naught. If I just patiently wait it out and work with her, I won’t get any hassle later on.”

“I’m much too impatient for that,” Ornia complained.

You sighed.

“I must go. Maybe if I hole myself away in my room this mysterious admirer will forget all about me, and I won’t have my mother to worry about.”

You flurried away before they had time to protest, an anxious feeling in your chest. Part of you hoped their words were untrue. After all, it would only mean trouble for you. However, another part of you, an even bigger part than you cared to admit, hoped their words were true.

You had never interacted with anyone outside of your mother and the nymphs. The idea of something new was exciting, albeit a little terrifying. What if this person was unkind? What if he was…far from gentlemanly? You’d heard the stories about Zeus, and the thought of coming into contact with someone like that was enough to paralyze you with fear.

As you passed through the trees to return home, you thought you heard footsteps mirroring your own. You paused, looking over your shoulder. You were only met with the sight of more trees, their long limbs twisting before you. You turned to return home, only to gasp in shock.

You fell back, landing on your behind with a wince, looking up with wide eyes.

The man before you was darkly dressed, and his hair was equally as dark. The dark fabric billowed around him with the wind, and you thought to yourself that you’d never seen someone dressed in so many dark colors at once. You finally lifted your gaze to meet his green eyes, the shade of them vaguely familiar to you. His features were sharp, handsome.

He bent just the slightest, hand outstretched towards you. You eyed the appendage, hesitantly extending your own hand to accept. His skin was soft, and his thumb grazed the back of your hand as he helped you up.

“I did not mean to startle you.”

His voice was unlike anything you’d ever heard, deep and so smooth in a way that left you stunned. You suddenly blinked, letting go of his hand before reaching to brush your dress off. You pursed your lips, accepting that the light blue fabric was going to be stained until you could wash it. You suddenly remembered that he had spoken to you and embarrassment filled you.

“It’s okay. I…was not paying attention,” you replied.

You ignored the fact that he’d snuck up on you while your back had been turned. He didn’t respond right away, instead standing there and watching you as you did the same. You wondered why he was here. After all, you didn’t see many strangers in this area of the forest. Most people knew that your mother inhabited these parts.

You wanted to get on your way, but something in you kept you from moving. He was unlike anyone you’d ever come across, and the mystery that surrounded him intrigued you, but deep down there was also fear. You should walk away and go home as soon as possible. That is what your mother would want.

However, the words that Sera spoke to you not 10 minutes ago were brought to the forefront of your mind. The nymphs lived the kind of lives you could only dream about, and yes, it both excited and terrified you, but Sera’s words held some truth to them. When were you going to start living for you?

It seemed that you had been blessed with the perfect opportunity to do just that. Here was your chance to befriend and be around someone other than the nymphs…or your mother. With a determined square of your jaw, you eyed him.

“What brings you to these parts? We hardly come across any strangers here…”

His green eyes sparkled with something unfamiliar, and his pink lips curved upwards ever so slightly.

“Maybe you should pay better attention to your surroundings. I’m no stranger to these woods,” he confessed, shocking you.

“Oh,” you replied in a small voice.

His eyes unnerved you, and no matter how hard you tried to deny it, something about them was so familiar to you. You glanced down, and your eyes widened when you noticed that the grass and flowers at his feet had started to wilt. They keeled over, looking sad and desperate for water. They had not been that way before.

Something clicked in your mind, and a small gasp escaped you. You looked up at him again, eyes narrowed a bit as you observed him in a new light. A fearful one…

“You were outside of my room last night…weren’t you?”

He smirked, and you took a hesitant step back.

“I was. You seemed in desperate need of…a flower,” he quietly replied.

“Were…were you watching me yesterday?”

Had Sera and Ornia been right? Did you truly have an admirer? And could it be him?

“I was, and I apologize for not speaking to you. When I happened upon you, you looked so focused I hesitated to disturb you.”

His voice was soft and his words sincere, and you felt your face heat up. You took a step forward, slowly walking to step beside him.

“So…you just watched me?”

“I did. I was entranced,” he confessed.

You kept your eyes on him as you turned, walking backwards. He followed, a small smile on his lips.

“Entranced? Why?”

If your mother could see you now, she’d positively faint. His smirk grew, and your eyes glanced down, gazing at the way the foliage under his feet wilted as he walked. You had never seen anything like it.

“I find you incredibly beautiful. I could not look away…”

You stopped, almost tripping over your own feet in the process. Your lips parted as shock flowed through you, eyes widening.

“…what?”

Your mother complimented your beauty on several occasions, along with your friends, but the words coming from this stranger’s lips sounded…different. They made you feel different. Your heart sped up, fingers tingling as you gazed at him.

“Has no one told you that before?” he wondered, tilting his head.

“They have. I don’t know why, but it sounded different when you said it…shocking even,” you murmured.

“I shall have to remedy that then. You should never feel surprise when you hear those words, no matter whose lips they fall from,” he whispered.

You felt an unexplainable emotion bubble inside of you, and you couldn’t stop the smile that fell over your lips. Before you could respond, you heard your name being called. It took you a moment to realize your mother was looking for you. Your eyes widened, lips parting in worry.

“I-I have to go,” you rushed out, spinning around.

You gasped when he gripped your arm. It wasn’t harsh, but the opposite in fact. His hands were soft, delicately pressing into your skin as he turned you to face him. He was so close, green eyes sparkling as he gazed at you.

“What is your name?”

You opened and closed your mouth, suddenly unsure, but when you faintly heard your name being called, you realized that he had it anyway. The twitch of his eyebrow told you as much, so you answered him.

“Y/N,” you told him.

His own lips parted, eyes widening with something you couldn’t name. He softly repeated your name just as it traveled through the air again, and his grip tightened when you tried to pull away.

“Will you meet tomorrow? Here?”

Desperation colored his tone, and you paused.

“I…”

You didn’t know this stranger…at all. He could be one of the horrible men of this world your mother often told you about. However, you recalled Sera’s words and the way you told your mother that you had to start living your own life if you were ever going to learn about the world.

Besides, you couldn’t deny the way excitement coursed through you at the thought of having some secret part of your life that was just your own. Your mother didn’t have to know right away, and you could prove to her that you were growing up.

“Okay,” you breathed, almost breathless.

His smile was blinding.

He let you go, and you turned and ran, the light fabric of your dress billowing behind you. It was only when you located your mother, her frantic eyes greeting yours, did you realize you’d forgotten to ask for his name too.

.

.

.

“So…you know who I am…”

He smiled, and a soft breeze blew his dark hair away from his pale face, long lashes moving as he glanced at you.

“Not at first. Not when I first saw you… However, when you told me your name, I knew who your mother was.”

The two of you had met up just as the sun rose, walking amongst the trees and flowers as the sound of waking birds filled the air. You hadn’t told your mother where you were going, but she assumed you were meeting up with the nymphs like always. You spent most of your days with them and doing something different for once excited you. You had a secret. You’d never had a secret anything before.

“Oh.”

His tone suggested that he knew her, and you told him so. He chuckled, and you found that you liked the sound.

“I do. Demeter is quite infamous amongst the other gods. Well respected and even well feared,” he responded.

You stopped walking, blinking at him as you registered his words.

“Who…who are you?”

You had never met another deity outside of your mother, and you were intrigued.

“My name is Loki…”

Your eyes widened, recognizing that name. Your mother had never mentioned him to you, but a few of the nymphs had. To be quite honest, most of your knowledge came from them. Your mother tended to sugarcoat things for you, even going as far to omit others.

“You’re…the God of the Underworld,” you breathed.

It was surreal. From what you had heard, you thought you’d fear him. What must someone be like to rule the underworld, right? But you didn’t fear him. He had been nothing but kind to you, even going as far to give you a flower you’d been looking for.

You eyed the brown grass at his feet, wondering how it didn’t click before. It made so much sense. He even looked like someone who’d rule over the underworld, but at the same time…he didn’t. He was so beautiful, probably the most beautiful person you’d ever seen. There was nothing scary or hideous about him, like you had imagined.

“You’re not at all like I thought you’d be,” you confessed, walking alongside him again.

He didn’t respond right away, instead smirking as a low hum escaped him.

“Looks can be rather deceiving, Y/N. You’ll do well to remember that…”

You looked away, a flutter in the pit of your stomach. You liked the sound of your name leaving his lips. No one quite pronounced your name like he did.

“How are you up here if you rule down there?” you suddenly wondered.

“I have people who handle things while I’m away. It isn’t a terribly taxing job, but if something needs my immediate attention, I will be called away,” he answered.

That sounded so exciting to you.

“What is the underworld like?”

You kept your eyes on him as he mulled it over, gaze seemingly far away as he began to talk.

His day to day life was such a contrast from your own, and he talked about things you couldn’t even imagine. Often, he had to explain certain things to you, like the River of Styx and the Elysian Fields. You’d had no idea that the underworld was so grand. You weren’t sure what you had imagined it to be like, but it definitely wasn’t any of this.

“ _Five_ rivers? Wow,” you said in amazement. “It sounds both equally terrifying and amazing.”

Loki hummed, staring out over the meadow before you.

“I suppose that it is from an outsider’s perspective. Having resided there for so long, the wonder of the place has gotten lost on me,” he murmured.

You frowned, gazing out over the meadow too.

“I suppose…that I know what you mean…”

He turned to look at you, and you threw him a small sad smile.

“This little neck of the woods is all I’ve ever known,” you elaborated with a small shrug.

He tilted his head, stepping towards you.

“My mother… Well, she can be a bit protective. I love her. Truly, I do, but… I often feel like I’m wasting my life away. I’ve yet to see much of the world or do practically anything. All I know are these trees, my mother, and my friends. Just about everything I know I learned from the nymphs that inhabit these parts…”

He was silent, and you felt heat travel to your face as he gave you his undivided attention. You had never been looked at like that before, and you found that you liked it.

“I can’t be wrong in guessing that you come here because it is so different from what you are used to. It’s a change of scenery, and although I haven’t grown weary of this place yet, I fear that soon I will,” you whispered.

You looked away, not wanting to see the pity in his green eyes, because for surely it was pitiful. You were of age, had long been of age now, and had never experienced anything this world had to offer. Your friends often lightly teased you about it, but you knew they pitied you. You were often envious of the freedom the nymphs had, the stories they shared with you.

Your life was passing you by, and you were just letting it. Sure, you could put all of the blame on your mother, and she was partially to blame, but it’s not as if she could physically stop you from doing what you wanted. She wouldn’t like it, that was a given, but honestly…what could she do? You looked up at Loki, finding his gaze still on you.

“If I’m being perfectly honest though…I am fearful. I hear the stories my friends relay to me, but I hear the ones my mother does as well. My mother’s words may have instilled some fear in me, but it is that fear that is truly holding me back,” you confessed.

He stepped closer, hovering so close now that you could feel his warmth. You couldn’t help the way your eyes strayed to the parting at the top of his blouse, eyes trailing the sliver of skin shown there. He smelled unlike anything you’d ever known, the scent surrounding you like a fog. You didn’t move as he reached up, gently brushing one finger over the skin of your cheek.

Your eyes fluttered closed of their own accord, a small sigh escaping you. When you opened them, a small smirk danced along his lips.

“I suppose that it is a good thing you met me…”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Your days slowly became filled with nothing but Loki. You left the cottage at dawn every day and didn’t return until the sun began to make its descent. You saw the nymphs less and less, but you knew they wouldn’t mind. After all, were they not always encouraging you to live your life?

You traveled to parts of the forest you had never ventured to before with Loki at your side. You felt safe with him, confident to go places you were afraid to travel to. You discovered streams and ponds you didn’t know existed and saw so many more animals than you were used to.

It was interesting to see the way they reacted to his presence. They were fearful of him, often making themselves scarce whenever the two of you settled somewhere. Sometimes you could coax a small deer or rabbit to approach you, but they never got too close as long as he was at your side.

And he was always at your side.

You had grown to expect his presence. It was comforting and soothing in a way you’d never known before. Your mother’s presence was comforting as well, but that was different. Although you didn’t know how to explain how. Seraphina would probably say it’s because he’s a man and that’s a different kind of comfort. 

The kind of comfort that comes from a lover.

But Loki wasn’t anything like that. You had thought about it yes. After all, the first day you’d officially met, he’d called you beautiful. He looked at you unlike anyone else had ever looked at you. When he touched you, it was unlike anyone else ever had. He touched like you were made of the finest material, like you’d so easily break.

He listened to you, plucking a flower or two and sticking them in your hair while you told him stories. He told you things. Not in a hesitant way like your mother, omitting things he didn’t want you to know. Nor in the way the nymphs did like they were trying to get a reaction out of you. He simply told you in a way that was meant to educate you. You enjoyed listening to him, and every night, a flower, cold to the touch, was left outside of your window before you went to bed.

And each night, you’d sneak around the cottage and bring it inside. They collected under your pillow, bringing a smile to your face whenever you rested your head.

But today was different.

You took the flower from his hand, looking up at him in confusion. The sun was just barely rising, so this wasn’t like the routine you’d grown used to, at all.

“I won’t be able to see you for the rest of the day. There’s business that needs my attention in the underworld,” he explained.

Your lips parted, brows furrowing as you felt something in your chest drop.

“Oh.”

“I can still come back…later,” he added.

Your eyes widened a bit as his voice lowered, stepping closer. You clutched the flower to your chest as you mulled over his words. Sneaking out would prove disastrous if you were caught, but if you weren’t… The thought of slipping out past your mother to see Loki in the middle of the night made your heart flutter.

“I can meet you,” you told him. “Here, where we always meet.”

A smile slipped onto his lips, and you returned it.

“I’ll try to make it, but if I don’t…”

He trailed off, reaching for you. You were frozen as his fingers grazed your chin before gently gripping it, pulling you closer. Your eyes widened when you realized what was happening, and they fell closed when his lips met yours.

They were soft, but cold, and a shudder passed through you. They tasted sickly sweet, almost disgustingly so, and the coldness of his skin seemed to seep into your entire being. You fell against him, the palms of your hands landing on his chest. He pulled away, almost reluctantly, and brushed his nose against yours.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, now,” he whispered.

You felt dazed, and your fingers ran down his arms as you stepped back.

“I’m glad you did,” you confessed. “I’ll be waiting for you, tonight.”

He brushed his lips against yours once more, and then he was gone, a dark chariot drawn by four black horses coming to take him away. The gust of wind he left behind in his wake blew around you, ruffling the grass and the trees, twisting the thin material of your dress around you as well.

You stared after him for a moment, pressing your fingers to your lips. You clutched the flower in your hand as you backed away, thinking to yourself that now was probably a good time to visit your friends. You hadn’t seen much of them as of late, and now more than ever, you really needed to talk to them.

As you weaved through the trees, bending under and sliding by low branches, you wondered what this all meant. Loki kissed you and even confessed that it was something he had been wanting to do for a while. Where would the two of you go from here? What would happen tonight?

You sighed, wishing that you could talk to your mother about these things. It was silly that at your age you had to hide things from her. You felt that this was something you should be able to go to her about, not the nymphs.

Ornia agreed with you.

“As overbearing as I think she is, Demeter does tend to make a lot of sense.”

Seraphina scoffed.

“If you mention any of this to her, she’ll absolutely rage, and you know it. You’ve been sneaking around with a strange man whom she does not know and have been lying to her about it! I for one would be impressed if I wasn’t so hurt that you’d been hiding this from us too,” she pouted.

You glanced away as Ornia eyed you. Sera was too busy finger combing her hair.

“What is his name? You never told us…”

You bit your lip. You knew they were happy for you, but would they continue to be once you revealed his identity? After all, you yourself had preconceived notions about the God of the Underworld.

Then you met him.

With a sigh, you answered her.

“What?” Sera exclaimed, sitting up.

Ornia’s eyes were wide, lips parted in shock.

“The god of the dead? As in, he and the man you’ve been running off to see are one in the same?”

You nodded.

“What is he like?” Sera fearfully questioned, scooting closer.

“He’s…sweet. He brings me flowers and takes me to parts of the forest I’d never ventured to before. He listens to me and he tells me things my mother would be too afraid to-.”

“So do we,” Sera interrupted.

“Yes, but…it’s different. It’s as if he’s telling me not only because he wants me to know, but because he enjoys talking about it, and now that I know, we can talk about it together.”

They both eyed you, small smiles on their faces.

“You sound as if you love him,” Ornia noted, propping herself up with her elbow.

“No,” you said, shaking your head. “I…hardly know him.”

“Love is fleeting, Y/N! Who cares about what you _know_ , what do you feel?”

You sighed at Sera’s question, recalling how it felt to kiss him.

“I _do_ like him,” you confessed.

“…and if you want to continue seeing him, you won’t tell Demeter.”

Ornia made a noise of disagreement.

“As lovely as this all is, Y/N is right. She hardly knows him, and… He _is_ the ruler of the underworld. Surely everything we’ve heard about him cannot be complete lies. There must be some grain of truth in there somewhere, right?”

“She’s having a bit of fun, Ornia, not planning nuptials,” Sera replied, rolling her eyes. “Believe me, if you want this to end before it even begins, then by all means, tell your mother.”

You mulled over her words, the weight of them heavy on your mind and in your heart.

.

.

.

The ends of your dress brushed along the dewy grass, the soles of your feet wet from the slight rain that had covered the area not too long ago. It was late, much later than you had anticipated, but your mother hadn’t gone to bed when you had expected her to. Waiting for her to retire for the night was a lengthy task.

You knew Loki would wait for you, that wasn’t what troubled you.

You fingered the flowers he’d given you, turning the crown you’d woven for him over in your hands. What if he didn’t like it? He didn’t seem the type to adorn his head with such things, and you worried he’d think it silly.

Your breath stopped as your eyes landed on his figure in the open field. Only the light from the moon lit your path, and the way it reflected off of his skin caused your stomach to twist into knots. You saw him turn his head ever so slightly, like he heard your footsteps, and you smiled at him when he turned completely to face you.

His green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, and your steps slowed as you neared him. His gaze roamed over your figure, taking in the golden dress you’d thrown on. The nymphs had helped you make it eons ago, but you had never donned it, instead hiding it in the crevices of your room. For good reason.

It wasn’t exactly a dress your mother would have picked for you. It suited your frame nicely, and when you tried it on for the first time, it made you look your age. You looked and felt like a woman. Being in Loki’s presence brought on the same feeling, so it only seemed fitting. You did have some reservations about it, but as you watched the way Loki’s eyes darkened, you couldn’t recall what they were.

“I made this for you,” you blurted out, internally cringing.

You had planned that so much better in your head.

Loki’s eyes lowered, a small smile gracing his lips as he eyed the flower crown.

“Those were gifts…to you,” he said, hand gripping yours as he pushed it back towards you.

“Yes, and now I’ve turned them into a gift for _you_ ,” you replied, pushing back.

He didn’t reply, simply smirking as he allowed you to place the crown on his head. You brushed a dark strand of hair away from his face as you adjusted it. Your movements slowed when you felt his hands on your waist, fingers toying with the fabric of your dress.

“I’ve thought about you all day,” he murmured, pressing his lips against your own.

You gasped into his mouth, resting your hands on his shoulders. The kisses before were gentle, hesitant even, but now it seemed as if he was trying to convey how much he really missed you without the use of words. Your lips trembled against his cold ones, but you welcomed the iciness of them, of his body, and pushed closer.

“Come to the underworld with me,” he whispered into your mouth.

You pulled away with a gasp, the weight of his words hitting you in the chest. You stared at him in disbelief, eyes wide and fearful, but his own did not relent. He was entirely serious.

“Loki…I cannot.”

He eyed you, almost disdainfully, before reluctantly pulling away. Your heart sank, and you reached for his hand.

“Demeter has always been a thorn,” he quietly complained.

You frowned.

“I thought you said she was respected amongst the gods…even feared…”

“Yes, there is no denying that, but her ways are not lost on the rest of us just as they are not lost on you,” he pointedly said.

You swallowed.

“You are asking too much of me too soon. My mother would never allow it, even if it is only for a short time,” you said.

He frowned at you, confused.

“Have I not made it clear that I want to be with you?”

You felt your face heat up.

“You…have. Before you kissed me today, I just thought that maybe I was reading too much into things…”

He cupped your face in his hands, brows furrowed as he regarded you.

“The day we met I confessed to you how mesmerized I’d been,” he reminded you.

You placed your hands on his arms.

“I know, but my friends-.”

“The nymphs.”

“Yes, the nymphs. They hear such things from paramours all the time, and then weeks later it is over as quickly as it started,” you explained.

He quietly scoffed, brushing his thumbs along your jaw.

“Do I really seem the type?”

You glanced away.

“No, but… _You_ are the one who reminded me that looks can be deceiving.”

He chuckled, pressing his lips to the corner of your mouth.

“That is true, my dear, but I made my intentions clear from the moment we met. Why would you think you’d be joining me for only a short time?”

You blinked, pulling away again as you regarded him.

“…what?”

“I am not asking you to defy Demeter for some temporary…tryst. Be with me,” he said, confirming your fears.

“You mean to take me with you to live? _Permanently_?”

“Of course,” he chuckled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

You stepped away from him, and his smile was gone. He straightened, eyes darkening ever so slightly as he ran them over you.

“You do not want to be with me…”

“I do! I do want to be with you, but I thought… Loki, I have a life here.”

“A life that you are growing weary of,” he threw back.

“Yes, but… Can’t you keep visiting me?”

An ugly look fell over his features, and he glared at you.

“Why? To appease your mother?”

“Loki, I love her. I can’t break her heart-.”

“So you’ll settle for breaking mine?”

“No!” you cried, clinging to him. “What’s wrong with what we have now?”

“Because it isn’t enough! I want to be with you always. Do you not want the same?”

“Yes, but-!”

“What is there to discuss? You are the first thing I think of when I awake and the last on my mind before sleep consumes me. I don’t want that to just be thoughts. I want to wake up and fall asleep next to you every day,” he argued.

“My mother would _never_ allow it. At least…not now. Give it time, and she’ll come around,” you begged.

He laughed, but it was without humor.

“I know Demeter all too well, and she will never come around.”

“What is it that you would have me do then?”

You felt your own anger rising at his lack of understanding. He was always free to do what he wanted while you never had that privilege. He couldn’t possibly understand the hold your mother had over you, the loyalty in your heart for her, the fear that struck you at the thought of leaving her.

“Nothing,” he replied. “…because I will go to her myself.”

Your eyes widened, and you blocked his path. His jaw ticked as he looked down his nose at you, and your eyes glistened with tears. Your mother would never let you see daylight again if he showed up at her door.

“Loki…please… You don’t know the consequences that wait for me if you do this.”

His eyes softened, and his face lost some of its tension. He heaved a sigh, and your shoulders sagged just the slightest, relief flowing through you. He reached up to brush his thumb over your bottom lip, a sad smile on his face.

“You are right. I should not have been so hasty,” he relented. “I will follow your advice, and we will bide our time.”

You smiled at him, taking his face into your hands before pressing your lips to his.

“Thank you,” you murmured.

He hummed against your mouth, reaching down to pull you against him.

“Sit with me this night, and I promise to get you in bed before Demeter even stirs.”

He lowered himself to the forest floor, pulling you with him, and you tucked yourself into his side. His fingers grazed your bare arms as he began to recount what had kept him away from you all day.

.

.

.

“You can’t hide forever, Y/N! I will find you!”

A giggle escaped you as Sera’s voice traveled through the trees, and you only jumped down when you were sure she was gone. You stumbled when you landed, reaching out to grip the tree trunk for support. You were sure there was a few leaves in your hair, but you didn’t care. All that mattered was that Sera would not find you.

You gently trotted down an incline, running along a stream as you ran in the opposite direction of which you’d heard her voice. The trees were thicker here, easier to hide in. You’d just rounded one, when you ran into a tall figure. A yelp was heard for half a second before his hand covered your mouth.

Your fearful eyes gave way to shock as you looked at Loki. He removed his hand, and you welcomed the kiss from him. You returned it, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I thought deadly duties were going to keep you away for the day,” you whispered.

“They are, but I was able to slip away for a moment. Might I briefly steal you away?”

You hesitated, glancing over your shoulder. You could faintly hear your name being called.

“Sera, Ornia, and I are playing hide and seek. They would be terribly worried if I just disappeared,” you replied.

He raised his hand between you, offering it to you with a smile.

“It won’t take long,” he added.

You hesitated, staring into his eyes for a bit before resting your hand in his own. His fingers pressed into your skin as he pulled you away. You noticed that you were going to a part of the forest you had yet to venture to yet.

You wondered what Sera would think when you finally returned, declaring yourself the winner. You stifled a giggle, tightening your grip on Loki’s hand as you gazed at his back. His steps were sure, calculated even, and you guessed that he’d been to these parts before.

The trees overhead were starting to cluster together, creating a blanket of sorts to hide you away from the bright sun. This part of the woods was dark, and you noted that you hadn’t seen many animals throughout the trek. You were just starting to grow worried when he slowed, approaching a clearing.

The clearing was also completely surround by a canopy of trees, and it too was rather dark. There was something hauntingly beautiful about the place though, and you stepped beside Loki to get a better look. You released a breath, sighing in amazement.

“It’s beautiful,” you whispered, stepping past him.

He followed you, closely, and his hand traced patterns into the small of your back. You hummed as he trailed it upwards, fingers dancing along the back of your neck.

“How did you find this place?”

It was almost cave like in nature, only specks of light peeking through the trees here and there. He didn’t answer you right away, opting instead to bury his nose in your hair.

“I merely happened upon it one day,” he replied.

As you approached the center of the small clearing, you noticed a singular flower growing there. Intrigued, you approached it, and Loki let you. You lowered yourself to get a closer look, settling comfortably on the soft grass.

“It’s all alone,” you murmured. “How strange…”

You heard him step closer to you as you plucked it, and you looked up at him expectantly. His beautiful face was unreadable as he stared down at you.

“What is it?”

“I am sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all.

Confusion flitted over your features as you wondered what he was talking about. The ground beneath you started to shake, and fear coursed through you. What was happening? Loki knelt before you, pulling you into a kiss. Your lips trembled against his, and you clung to him, your fear increasing.

“What’s happening?”

He pulled away enough to look into your eyes, his own sparkling with something you couldn’t name.

“I would never make you choose between me and Demeter…so I chose for you.”

The ground beneath you crumbled, and you fell.

A scream tore from your lips as Loki held you, clutching you to him as you did the same. Over his shoulder, you could see the light above you getting farther away until the ground above you closed up, and you were bathed in darkness.

You couldn’t see, but you felt yourself falling and falling and falling. Eventually you felt nothing. It only lasted for a moment, but it felt as if you blinked, and when you opened your eyes you weren’t falling anymore.

You stared up at the ceiling before you for some time before you shut your eyes. You squeezed them together, trying to clear out the throbbing behind them. When you opened them again, you realized that you were still in the same position. With difficulty, you pushed yourself up, and you realized that you were on a lavish bed.

With a quick look around the place, you realized that you were in a lavish _room_. Everywhere you looked, your eyes were met with deep reds, and purples and greens. You were confused. You didn’t know where you were, and the last thing you remembered was…

Your mouth parted as you remembered the determination that swirled in Loki’s eyes, the way he gazed at you, and the way he apologized. You looked around again, tears springing forth as you put the pieces together. Just then, the double doors before you swung open, and in he walked in all his glory. You released a shaky breath, fingers digging into the bedding beneath you.

“Loki…what have you done?”

He didn’t answer you, instead walking across the room to adjust the fireplace you hadn’t taken notice of. The flames flicked, illuminating his face as he rested his hand above it, gazing into the fire.

“Loki…”

“I stole you away,” he simply said.

You swallowed, unsure of how to respond to that. You looked around again, fighting to make sense of what had happened. You licked your lips.

“Why…?”

He looked at you over his shoulder, his green eyes all that were visible in his position.

“…because you’re mine.”

He spoke the words so casually as he pushed away from the wall, approaching you. You flinched when he pressed his hand to your forehead, humming.

“You fainted on the way down, but you seem better, now,” he said.

“Loki, my mother-.”

“I don’t care about Demeter. She has hidden you away from the world, away from me, long enough. Too long did I watch and wait for the most opportune moment to make myself known to you,” he harshly interrupted.

“What…what are you talking about?”

How long had he been watching you?

“It doesn’t matter. All that matters is you are here, now, and we can wake up to each other every morning,” he murmured, trailing his hand to your chin.

You jerked away from him, and his eyes hardened.

“My mother is probably worried _sick_! Loki, you have to take me back-.”

“No,” he roared, and you scrambled away from him.

You stumbled off of the bed, hovering on the other side as he glared at you. You swallowed again, suddenly unsure of everything. Who was this man? The Loki you knew was kind and loving. He would never take you nor yell at you like this.

“Who are you?” you whispered in disbelief.

He straightened, eyes never leaving your trembling frame.

“I am the God of the Dead, the ruler of the underworld. I am a man who bid his time, who played your game to do things the right way…your way…”

He was slowly making his way around the bed, and you frantically glanced around, realizing that you were trapped.

“…I am a man who is out of patience. If I had given you the choice to make between Demeter and I, you would have chosen her-.”

“She is my mother!”

“…and I understand that. I’m not completely heartless, but that isn’t a choice I would have liked. So I made the choice for you.”

Your back was against the wall, and you pressed your hands beside you, tears skipping down your cheeks, now. His green eyes were hard and heated with something unfamiliar too you.

Or perhaps not.

You’d occasionally seen some of the nymphs with their suitors. You remembered the looks in their eyes before they ravished them, the animalistic nature that exposed itself in these men.

A new fear made itself known.

“Loki,” you whispered, pleading. “Please, take me back. I’ll return with you, that I promise, but my mother is beside herself with worry, I know it.”

“I don’t believe you,” he whispered.

You closed your eyes, nails scraping against the wall as he pressed his chest against yours.

“I know the hold she has over you. Even if she wasn’t an overbearing tripe before, if I return you to her now, she will be. She will lock you away, and we both know it.”

You didn’t respond, because it was true.

“The damage has been done, and I will never see you again, but maybe that is what you want…”

Your eyes flew open, indignant.

“It isn’t! Loki, I want to be with you, but you cannot ask me to forsake my mother’s love-!”

“That is exactly what I am asking you! You would break my heart so easily just to please her? A woman who has kept you under lock and key your whole life?”

“She is my mother.”

“And I am the man who loves you. I could, _will_ , give you everything, and you reject me so.”

“It is not a rejection, but maybe it should be since you feel the need to take it that way,” you spat. “I want to be with you. Why can’t you believe that? Why can’t you have patience?”

You were on the verge of more tears, heart aching.

“Patience is for those who are not accustomed to getting what they want when they want it. I have never had any need for patience, so why should I start now?”

“Loki…,” you whispered.

His nose grazed yours, and he looked over you with that same look as before. That look that sparked a fear in you that you had never known.

“Show me how much you care for me, and maybe I will consider your request.”

His voice was low, thick with poorly hidden desire. Despite your innocence, you were not naïve. You knew what he wanted. You could hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes. The thought had crossed your mind, once in passing, but you assumed you had time. You had thought that Loki would give you time to be comfortable with it.

“Loki,” you cautioned, a hint of begging in your tone as you tilted your head. “Y-you can’t…”

His expression did not waver as he waited for you.

“The are far worse men out there, Y/N. Men who would take without a care in the world for your feelings or wellbeing. I am simply giving you a choice…”

“It is not much of a choice, at all,” you breathed, lips brushing against his.

He pressed his hands into the wall beside you, trapping you. You glanced down, heart feeling like a hummingbird in your chest as you reached up to twist his shirt into your hands. He pressed his nose into your hair, lips brushing your forehead.

“Well…?”

Your fingers shook as you struggled to undress him, but he took pity on you, and assisted. You sharply inhaled as more of his fair skin was revealed to you, the flawlessness leaving you awestruck. You couldn’t help the way your fingers reached out to run over every curve and ridge of him, fingers pressing into his skin as he pressed himself against you.

Your chest grazed his bare one, and a low moan escaped his lips. He took his time to help you do the same, sliding the soft material of your dress down your frame. The fabric whispered as it fell around you and to the floor. He made to pull back and look at you, but you pressed your hands into his back, keeping him where he was.

He chuckled.

“I’ll have to feast my eyes upon you sometime,” he purred, pressing his lips against your neck.

His arms wrapped around you, lifting you against him and depositing you on the grand bed. His frame wasted no time in covering yours. You could feel him through the fabric of his pants, and your nerves spiked, but he simply swallowed your whimpers.

They didn’t remain for long, and soon he was as naked as you, hovering over you as he kissed every part of you he could think of. You trembled beneath him, unsure of how to proceed, but Loki seemed more than content to do with you what he pleased. His hand made its way between your legs, and you jerked against him.

He hummed into your mouth as he played with you, stirring unfamiliar feelings in you. Your insides felt warm, and they fluttered with every touch. He seemed to have a goal in mind, and the noise that came from the back of his throat as he started to slide his fingers into you with ease, told you that he’d accomplished it.

You clutched onto his arms, panting beneath him. He wrapped his pink lips around one hardening bud before doing the same to the other. One of your hands reached up to tangle in his hair, tugging on the tresses, and a moan was pulled from him. You felt the vibrations against your skin.

“Allow me to show you what your mother has tried to keep you from all these years,” he gasped as he pulled away.

He sat back on his knees, running his eyes over you as he gripped your thighs, spreading them even farther. You squirmed under his heated gaze, uncomfortable with your nakedness, and how exposed you were to him. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as his eyes lowered.

Your mouth parted when he pressed himself against your entrance, slowly pushing himself in. The stretch was uncomfortable, and you bit back a groan as he filled you. His thighs met yours, and he groaned too as he leaned over and pressed his hands into the bed beside your head.

He slowly pulled out, almost completely, before sliding back in. Your eyes were shut, teeth digging into your bottom lip at the intrusion. He didn’t stop his ministrations as one hand reached up to tangle in your hair, baring your neck to him. He pressed his lips there, keeping them there as he thrust into you, his harsh breaths filling your ears.

Time blended together, and you didn’t know how long Loki had been having his way with you, but eventually the discomfort bled into something else. You felt like you were burning, but it was a good kind of burn. A choked moan slipped past your lips, and Loki hummed.

“That’s it. Let yourself go to the pleasures you were kept away from…”

One of your hands clung to his back, dragging your nails down his skin, and he let out a hiss. His teeth pressed into your neck, and you gasped. Your other hand clutched the side of his neck, another moan escaping you as his thighs repeatedly met yours.

Your eyes couldn’t stay in one place for too long, eyelashes fluttering as you struggled to keep your eyes open now. The pleasure that consumed you was unlike anything you’d ever known, and you wondered if this was what the nymphs giggled about.

You didn’t think it fair that Loki could play your body so easily as if it were an instrument he’d be practicing on for ages. He knew how to touch you and kiss you and talk to you to get the response he wanted, and you gave it to him every time.

That first release of the coil in your stomach had you screaming, panting beneath him as you struggled to breathe and make sense of what was happening to you. The second one had your nails digging into every part of him that you could reach. Loki welcomed the pain with a dark smile, and by the third, you were begging for him to stop.

You didn’t remember much after that, only that at some point you had grown limp while Loki was still pounding into you.

When you awoke, the low timber of his voice filled the air as he hummed. You felt his fingers playing with your wild hair, and despite your mild annoyance at how casual he could be after the choice you’d made that wasn’t really a choice at all, you were too tired to protest.

You felt completely worn out, refreshed, and it was the best you’d ever felt in your life. When you finally peeled your eyes open, he was gazing at you…expectantly. You had some difficulty sitting up, and he reached out to help you.

You leaned against his chest, listening to the thrum of his heart beneath your ear. He reached over beside the bed, bringing a platter of fruit into your view. As if on cue, your stomach groaned, and you pressed yourself further against him.

“Hungry?” he inquired with a soft chuckle.

You nodded.

“It would seem so,” you answered.

You reached for the pomegranate, but he grabbed it for you after setting the platter down in his lap. He broke it apart for you, holding it up to your lips. You were more than eager to swallow the exposed seeds, an appreciate hum left your lips.

“You know…,” he began, picking a few seeds out for himself. “They say once someone ingests food of the underworld…they can never leave.”

It took a moment for his words to register, and when they did, you shoved yourself away from him, staring at him with wide eyes. He didn’t look at you, instead reaching down to pop more fruit into his mouth.

“What?” you quietly asked.

“Mm hmm,” he said. “…and you know what? I do believe they are correct.”

You stumbled off of the bed, tripping over your feet as you ran for your dress. You heard him rising from the bed, and you hurried to get dressed.

“There’s really no point in that, my dear. What’s done is done,” he purred.

You glared at him with tears in your eyes.

“You tricked me!”

He tilted his head in thought.

“Did I? Forgive me for thinking your mother or one of the other harpies of the forest had mentioned it to you. I merely thought you’d changed your mind about returning home,” he said with a shrug, lips slowly curving upwards into a smirk.

“You knew I hadn’t changed my mind,” you hissed, pressing your back into the door.

He approached you with a light chuckle, a wistful sigh escaping him.

“That’s too bad,” he quietly replied, gently gripping your wrist.

His other hand came up to trail his fingers down the side of your face.

“It will do you no good now to still long to return home.”

“I know you can get me back up there. You’re the god of the underworld,” you pleaded, suddenly feeling faint.

He tutted, shaking his head. He began to walk backwards, forcefully taking you with him. You dug your heels into the floor, but he simply pulled you off of your feet. You yelped when your back hit the bed, and he soon followed, hovering over you.

“I’m afraid that I can’t do that, but since you’re stuck here, I have all the time in the world to change your mind.”


End file.
